Becoming the Prey
by TarTarIcing
Summary: Kapkan is in the middle of feeling funny and realizes things that he didn't want to know.


Maxim Basuda was a self-sufficient realist. He isn't one to reach out to others, preferring to keep to himself. Any problems that arose were solved at his hands. Back home, he tried to make things for himself and bought very little. He even cooked and ate what he hunted. Maxim prided himself on this quality. His fellow Spetznaz admired him for it. Six often emphasized it when evaluating him.

However, he found himself in a quandary.

Maxim was no stranger to sex and relationships but had really little no need for either. Besides, his line of work left little free time or space. Or enough psychological reprieve. He had no room for irrational emotions. Save one.

He was laying in bed, legs shaking in a post-orgasm haze. Disgusted but giddy, he wobbled off his bed to clean himself up. After wiping down the sheets and redressing, his mind scanned on what he could do other than masturbate. It was the sixth time this week and second time today that he did it. He had periods where his sex drive was through the roof. Often he'd masturbate the feelings away, thinking it's just desperate mind fog.

But for some reason, it just wasn't working anymore. He wasn't as satisfied as he used to be. He was frustrated that his nether regions were still burning. Even with the use of a toy, he still wasn't satisfied. He hated being horny. He hated it even more when he had to get to work.

Fuze asked him for rabbit tonight. He might as well set the traps when the sun was still out. The traps were on his table, simple steel cages with small pans for bait. He got to work cleaning them and putting apples and carrots on the pans. He used some old oil from Pichon to lubricate any hinges. Feeling the oil on his fingers broke the streak of clean thoughts he was having. He gave a growl as he tried to get his mind back. " _I just jerked off a while ago_ ," He angrily muttered to himself as he reassembled the cages.

Maybe he needed some fresh air. Or at least that's what he thought to himself as he carried the cages over to fields past Hereford. Rabbits often came here. He could shoot them, but Six frowned upon the practice. He could knife them too, but there were none out right now. The air was clean and crisp, especially after the rain. There was minimal cloud cover in the sky. It was a nice day out, a better environment than his stuffy room. He went back to the fields near the base and laid in the tall grass. The hunter's perfect cover.

He took in a few slow deep breaths. Maybe this was what he needed. Just Maxim and nature. He did a fair share of urban operations and simulations as of late. They were part and parcel of the job, but he craved the forest and the snow.

It wasn't forest or snow, but he could take it. The isolated area was enough. He closed his eyes to take a nap.

* * *

"Kapkan? Kapkan… Kapkaaaaaaaan?"

Maxim slowly opened his eyes to see Tachanka hovering over him. His helmet took up his entire field of vision. He rubbed his eyes and brushed the dust off awake. The hunter stood up and greeted him back, "Hello Alex!"

Tachanka stood up, towering over the hunter. He replied, "Glad to see you out of your room."

"I guess I needed the fresh air. My EDD's are in working condition, so I decided to take a break."

"Fuze asked for rabbit again?" The larger man saw the traps deep into the fields.

"Yes," Kapkan scratched the back of his head, "I guess it's good time for some. The weather's nice anyway." A cell phone started buzzing.

"Ah, hi Finka!" Tachanka picked it up, "I'll be there soon, miss you!" The larger man sauntered off into the cafeteria, waving Kapkan goodbye. Kapkan was alone again.

With his thoughts. Great.

He then felt the urge again and then took a few deep breaths. Maybe he should see Doc about this.

Doc's infirmary was rather empty currently. It was good for Kapkan. Very good. None of the cots were occupied and none of the benches were filled. He wove through the curtains into Doc's private office. Doc sat in his swivel business chair, typing away at his computer.

The shelves were filled with binders and folders, all marked with each operator's names and the corresponding year. There was a globe with tabs on the side table and a smaller table filled with trinkets. Probably from his time in other places, it's obvious he was a well-traveled man and therefore a tolerant one. Kapkan pulled his collar and rose his voice to speak.

"Um, hi Doc. I know I don't come in here often unless it's something severe, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" Doc stopped typing to look up at Kapkan. He swiveled in the hunter's direction, face full of slight concern. "Have a seat." He pulled out a stool from under his desk and patted the seat. Kapkan sat down as Doc got up to close the door. "What concerns you, Maxim?"

"Well… I…" Kapkan was trying to find the words but to no avail.

"Take your time, Maxim. I've nothing else if that makes you feel better." Doc looked into the hunter's eyes. He noticed a look that he never saw before.

"Well… _cyka_ …" The hunter never expected to vocalize this to another soul, "I think… I… shit. Um, I never bothered to talk to you about this because I didn't think it was an issue-"

"Underestimating things doesn't work!" Doc softly scolded him, "But please go on."

"I've been experiencing an increase of my sex drive as of late," Kapkan finally started with a rattle in his breath, "It only happens once in a while and usually masturbating helps. I know it could be because of this lifestyle but I know I'm healthy and rarely sexually active. My issue is that it's not cutting it anymore and I _think_ I need help." His head drooped to the floor.

"How many times do you masturbate?" Doc kept a neutral expression.

"I counted six this week and two today," Kapkan sighed, "I just don't feel satisfied."

Doc put his fingers to his lips and looked at Maxim. Here was this usually self-sufficient Russian coming into his office for sexual problems. It was peculiar. The silence ate at both of them until Doc thought of something to say.

"Have you consumed anything out of the ordinary?"

"None to say the least."

"Do you have any pre-existing conditions?"

" _Nyet_."

"Hmmmm…" Doc put a hand on his chin, "Your physical was a month ago and I recall your bloodwork being normal. Perhaps we can talk things out."

"I am open to psychology."

"Let's start with some habits. Do you masturbate like this often?"

" _Nyet_!" Kapkan began waving his hands in front of his face, "No! I average to two to three times a month! I'm just at a high period!"

"I guess that means your testosterone is normal. How often do you have sex?"

"Once a year I guess. I don't bother with it lately…"

"Do you like someone?"

"Fuck you, that's cutting it deep, Doc!" Kapkan crossed his arms, turning away.

Doc, unsurprised by the swearing, replied, "We're getting somewhere are we? Do you?"

"That's none of your business." The hunter sat still, arms still crossed.

"I'm not even going to ask who. I just wanted a yes or no."

"…Fine. I do."

"Interesting." Doc murmured, writing it down in a notebook.

"Actually, I have a question about this," The hunter shifted in his seat, uncrossing his arms, "What do you do when you have sexual desires that are antithetical to who you are as a person?"

"Well, I don't think you can do anything. Sexual desires, or in more intensified terms, fetishes develop in part of how we live. Our experiences shape the fetishes we have, if we have any at all. We can only learn how to accept them-"

"ACCEPT THEM?" Kapkan threw his hands in the air, suddenly shocked, "So you're saying I cannot change a fetish that I have that is antithetical to the person I am?" His voice softened, "Are you kidding me?"

"I am not joking," Doc shrugged his shoulders, "If you want to explore this further, Freud has written about this. Besides, many people have fetishes that are antithetical to the people they are. That's just how it works. I suggest you explore further into yourself." He spun back to his work in his chair, "Have a good day and hope any exploration answers whatever concerns you have."

"Is that it?"

"I can't do much else. I'm done here. It's all on you from here, which I assume you're okay with."

Kapkan stomped out of the office, muttering curses in Russian.

* * *

"Accept them? Really, Doc? Accept then?" Kapkan huffed to himself as he stomped back outside. The traps were still empty as there was still light out. He should tell Fuze that there will be rabbit tomorrow if not tonight. He set out to Fuze's room until...

Oh no...

Not again.

He started to feel that burning feeling in his loins. Every step he took, the vibration went _there_. Gritting his teeth, he ran back into his room instead. He slammed the door and locked it. It was the third time today, which he found absolutely _ridiculous_.

He tore off his clothes and gear and left them on the floor. He jumped on his bed, naked and on his back. Gritting his teeth, he began to pull on his nipples, earning a yelp. It was painful but it was pleasurable enough to make him harder. Kapkan continued pulling, started helping even more, voice increasing in octave.

Muttering to himself, he began to now stroke himself slowly with one hand. His neglected cock throbbed as he kept at a slow and steady rhythm. He really didn't have much awareness right now but he knew if people knew his kinks he'd be a dead man or not hear the end of it from discerning allies.

There was a few things he omitted from Doc, like how at some point he liked Tachanka. And at another point, he rode Tachanka pretty hard, putting a knife to the older man. He threatened him to not grab him and use him. Tachanka got tired of it, grabbed the knife away from him, and mounted him.

Then proceeded to fuck his brains out. It was only from that Kapkan came. Hard. And he was very noisy during the whole time Tachanka took the lead. He remembers the larger man laughing at how vocal in begging he was.

So he was too prideful in telling the truth. He carried it with great shame, unable to be as satisfied if he was dominant. He could climax, but he'd want more after. Only being submissive or being mounted he'd be fully satisfied.

And that itch was begging to be scratched right now. He went to the drawer and took out three things: A vibrator, a vial of lube, and a gag. If he was going to satisfy himself properly, he wasn't going to make himself prey doing it.

He applied the lube on the toy and his entrance and then slid the toy in at a low setting. After letting out a moan, he put the gag in his mouth and bit down on it. He now was on all fours, stroking himself madly. The toy was far from Tachanka's member, but the situation he was in was just as pleasurable. He could go deep in it as he wants.

His ass was high in the air, and his face was buried deep in the blankets. He felt himself close until there was a jiggling on the door handle.

Shit!

His hunter instincts returned as he put away the toys underneath the blanket and put a jacket on and kicked the clothes and gear under the bed. He pulled a pistol out from under the pillow, covering his lower body with the blanket. Who the hell could get past his locks? Was there an invasion?

The door opened ajar, with the light bleeding through. Kaplan's eyes took time to adjust. A large figure emerged from the light, wiggling a thin thing in his hand.

"Tachanka?" The hunter asked, still readying his pistol.

"Maxim!" The larger figure answered, still wiggling the object, which was now seen as a lockpick. "Where the hell is my blanket?"

Kapkan lowered his pistol and meekly replied, "I don't know what made you come in here, but it's not here."

Tachanka began to sniff the air, then looked at the hunter. "It smells like sex in here!"

"You're mistaken! Leave!" He gave a shooing motion.

The larger man closed the door behind him. He began to sniff even further, looking at the bed.

"I told you I don't have it. Shurat probably has it. It's not here I swear…"

"I asked Shurat and looked through his room. _Nyet_ …"

"Timur?"

"He was painting today. He'd rather have newspaper."

"Lera?" Kapkan sat in confusion, crossing his legs. He still felt the heat from touching himself. He gripped the sheets out of instinct.

"I was with her earlier. She was working with Doc all day today," Tachanka's voice was gruff with irritation.

"Are you sure it's in here? This… This is really awkward."

"Well no other CTU knows that I have such a blanket." Tachanka then gripped the corner of Kapkan's blanket. "The only other person that knows is you. You usually get shit yourself, so I'm kinda confused why you have it here…"

"Please don't." Kapkan pulled the sheet closer to himself.

"I know it's here somewhere," The older man lifted the corner of the sheet, revealing another blanket underneath, "There it is!" The first sheet was a plain white UN-issued one but underneath it was a thick fleece blanket with a bear painting on it. "It still smells like sex!"

Kapkan yelped a little no and froze.

"Oh my god, it's so strong!" Tachanka wafted the scent away from him. He started pulling it back toward himself, revealing a hard and leaking Kapkan with a toy and gag next to him, "Maxim what the fuck?" His voice was tinged with shock and disgust.

"I swear I can explain this!" He lunged to grab the fleece blanket back, only to be palmed in the face by Tachanka.

"I don't think swiping my blanket and choking your bishop in it needs an explanation, Maxim!" He held the hunter back. He started to feel the rest of the blanket, only to drop it, shuddering. "Did you just lick my hand?" He jumped back to see a blushing and panting Kapkan.

"Look, I'm… I'm not in the best of moods right now. I'm sorry to… to take your blanket. I'd rather get over this… this thing as quietly and quickly as possible." Kapkan spoke for the first, voice shaking.

Tachanka then got a mischievous look in his eyes. He put the blanket back on the bed. With a smirk, he gave Kapkan a full French kiss and then pulled away, "I've my own idea of punishing you."

"Yes please…" Kapkan muttered softly to himself.

"I heard that. And I still remember the time you rode me." Tachanka got undressed, revealing his now hard erect member. He began to stroke himself in delight, "I'm gonna have fun here." He used the other hand to lead Kapkan on all fours, ending with him sucking on his fingers. "Good boy."

Tachanka found the lube near the pillow and squirted some on himself and Kapkan's entrance. "Never knew I'd do this again." He positioned himself behind the hunter, putting his tip just at his entrance, "You're still hot and bothered after I exposed you? Never knew a hunter like you could get so horny…"

"You fucked me, that's why, Alex…" Kapkan tried to become deadpan but failed, his legs started shaking.

"And you want it again," Tachanka returned, "And that's what I'm going to do." He began to slowly push himself in. He slowly pulled himself out.

"That feels good…" The hunter groaned, "I want more."

"Your wish is my command!" Tachanka began to thrust even more, picking up speed along the way.

"More! More!" Kapkan began to moan. Tachanka leaned over, intensifying his thrusts and speed. He now fully mounted the hunter, putting his hands on his shoulders. The hunter started to clench his teeth and only hiss. His hands gripped the blanket he soiled.

"Showing resistance now, are you? Let me step it up here!" Tachanka gave a slap on the ass, "Wow, you're dirtier than expected. You tightened up!" He started slamming himself in deeper, causing Kapkan to release his jaw and moan even louder.

" _Schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad_!* Ah!" Kapkan let out a curse even, "Yes, yes, _da_ , _da_ , more, more…"

" _Da_ , you're as vocal as I remember…"

Kapkan's arms were wobbling. His face was near the blanket but inside he was blissfully unaware. "Yes! Fuck me more! Oh god that feels amazing!"

Tachanka was silent as he kept thrusting.

"Please, please, please…" He was begging in a frenzy.

"Well that's enough of you," The larger man pushed Kapkan's face into the blanket. He still heard moans and groans, albeit muffled.

Kapkan couldn't really hold it together for long after that. A few more thrusts from Tachanka and he came. Hard. The blanket muffled his screaming orgasm as he collapsed. Tachanka then felt the other clamp on his member and came grunting. He pulled himself out immediately and observed the cum overflowing from the younger's entrance. He then lifted him and propped him up with a pillow next to him.

The hunter was now blubbering and barely awake. The older man now looked at him with a contented smile. After everything that has happened, he still cared for him. He layered both blankets and pulled them over themselves. They sat, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Finka then opened the door ajar, saw the two, and said, "Nice."

* * *

A/N: Holy shit this was VERY sinful entry but I wanted to do something with the Spetznaz. R&R folks! *Schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad = Now I'll fucking kill you bitch, motherfucker!


End file.
